


Where There’s a Tail, There’s a Way

by juniorstxrk



Series: The Great White Wolf [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing Tobirama, Ear Scratches, M/M, Multi, Sensitive Tails and Ears, Teasing, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Wolf Tobirama, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: While working on a new jutsu, something goes haywire in the lab and Tobirama ends up with a fluffy silver wolf’s tail with ears to match, much to his embarrassment.The whole dilemma wouldn’t be so bad to remedy if his new found appendage and ridiculous looking ears weren’t so damnsensitive.Which unfortunately, is discovered by a pair of Uchihas who are looking to take full advantage of that.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: The Great White Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002180
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	Where There’s a Tail, There’s a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

_This whole day was a complete and utter disaster._

Tobirama had always prided himself on being a creator, an inventor and experimentalist, not minding the consequences that just might come along with those particular titles. May that be some singed off eyebrows, accidental de-aging or any other side effects that occur because of one of his experiments.

_However._

This has taken the fucking cake.

As he stomped his way up the stairs towards his brother’s office, a long, fluffed silver tail following close behind him.

This. Was. Mortifying. 

It was maddening. He thought he did everything right for the transformation jutsu. All he wanted was to develop the perfect jutsu that would allow an individual to transform into a given animal of their choice, and completely masking their chakra in the process. It would have been used on espionage missions by their shinobi, so they would be able to go undetected, seeming like an innocent animal roaming the forest if caught by the enemy.

He had chosen the form of a simple wolf to test out the jutsu, but something must have been missing, for the transformation only managed to make it halfway, which meant that he was now sporting an actual wolf’s tail and a pair of ears to match. 

Now he was stuck parading around with a tail protruding from his lower back, and since his clothes are not tailored to accommodate said tail, it was forced to lay above his waistband which caused his pants to shift enough to expose a sliver of his asscrack.

And the ears were no better, they were rather big, and very much obvious on his head, with his hair being rather short, nothing could be done to cover them up. 

The only good thing he got out of this was the fangs that now made a home in his mouth. So at least if someone dare to try and poke fun, he could take out a hand. And he was not kidding on that.

But that would be a last resort, for he would not allow anyone to see him in this particular state. Not only would he be unable to live this down, but he had a particular problem with this new found appendage.

It was very sensitive he came to realize. When it initially sprung from his lower back, he had touched it in curiosity, wondering the full extent of its functionality only to release it quickly as the touch stimulated a weird sensation through him that he did not want to continue.

Now it was doubly a pain, him having to be extra careful not to bump or brush it against something that could stimulate him like that yet again.

Now reversing this situation shouldn’t be difficult since he knows just how to do that, however the only way to procure the needed ingredients for the antidote would require him a trip through the market area as well as a trip in the forest. And he _did not_ want to be seen like this.

With that being said, his only option would be to somehow seal away or mask his current appearance while he was out and about collecting these ingredients, and why not the best person to go to than Mito herself. 

That was now what brought him to his brother’s office, to inquire about her whereabouts. 

He doesn’t mind Hashirama knowing about his current dilemma, it’s not like he could reiterate what he’s seen and someone would believe it without any proof. In all honesty even if he had to go around in public like this, he would much rather deal with the village’s people rather than two other very irritating individuals.

Madara and Izuna. 

If those two ever caught wind about this, they would never shut up about it, he would be subjected to more of their jeers than he would know to do with and that was something he was trying to avoid at all costs.

Thankfully, as far as he knows, both brothers set out on a mission earlier today and won’t be back for another day or so, so he wouldn’t have an issue in that department at least.

Tobirama barged into his brother’s office, “Anija! Where is-“ he stops cold in his tracks and cuts himself off as the sight in front of him suddenly makes him want to hurl himself out of a window.

There was Hashirama at his desk as expected, however, Madara and Izuna were also there, making themselves comfortable at Madara’s desk.

Why were they here?! They’re supposed to be gone! 

Tobirama was screaming internally, hoping his outward appearance still displayed him as cool and collected because he certainly was not on the inside!

The three turned to look on him, cutting off their own conversation to focus on the interruption. And as the three pairs of eyes widened as they got a good look of Tobirama, he just wished the floor would swallow him now.

“Tobi!” He heard his anija wail. “It’s so nice to see you but why are barging in like this and why do you have a tail and ears?!!” He looked on curiously at his baby brother’s appearance. 

Meanwhile, the Uchiha brothers were snickering to themselves and Tobirama shot them a glare that could kill however it might have looked more threatening if he did not have literal wolf ears right now.

So he settled for a verbal threat.

_”If you two say so much as one word I will turn this whole office into the ocean, do you hear me?!”_

He was seething now as Madara _dared_ grinned at him ready to say something.

Hashirama on the other hand, was not tuned into the conversation, much too attentive to the tail that swished lightly behind his brother. It was fluffed out that showed the obvious irritation that Tobirama was clearly feeling. 

Hashirama wanted to get more up and close so he stepped out from behind his desk and smiled at how absolutely fluffy it was, the whole sight of his brother with ears and a tail had to be the cutest thing he’d ever saw.

Not really considering Tobi right now as his brother was in a heated conversation with his best friend he decided that one touch wouldn’t hurt and outwardly _grabbed_ his tail in a firm grip towards the base.

“Listen here you good for nothing Uchiha! I will- _gah!_ ”

He did not expect a squeal and yelp to erupt from his lips and based on the reactions of the others in the room, they did not expect that either.

His cheeks dusted pink and he arched back into the touch involuntarily. It felt _really_ good.

Hashirama relinquished his grip quickly enough that you would think the tail burned him.

“Tobi! Did I hurt you?!” He panicked, he didn’t think it would cause him any pain.

As his brother let go of his tail, a small moan was let out by Tobirama. And one would think it was a moan in pain but that was not the case. It was in _pleasure_ and Hashirama did not pick up on that but Madara and Izuna _did._ The two brothers trading glances between each other as Tobirama tried to calm himself.

“It’s fine Anija, it was not painful just startling.” Tobirama spoke. “Now as you are probably wondering why I’m like this, it’s because one of my experiments went haywire in the lab and _this_ was the result of that.” He gestured to his ears and tail.

“Now I need Mito’s assistance in helping me seal away these troublesome ears and tail so I may go and collect the ingredients I need for the antidote without being gawked at by the entire village.” He huffed.

Hashirama chuckled softly, “Oh dear Tobi, I must say out of all the side effects I’ve seen from your experiments, this has to be the most adorable!” He giggled at his brother and Tobirama glared fiercly. His anija could be so insufferable sometimes.

“Anyways, I’m sorry though Tobi, but Mito is out of the village currently, she took Madara and Izuna’s place in the mission and she won’t be back for two days.” He said sadly. 

“You could always just wait till she returns to help you with the seal then?” Hashirama tried, his index fingers pushing against each other as he gave him a puppy dog look, honestly trying to get an excuse to see his brother like this for another two days.

Tobirama knew what his brother was getting at and he shut it down immediately.

“Absolutely not! Oh well I’ll just have to deal with it, it’s fine a few stares won’t bother me, I much rather be subjected to that than be stuck with this absurd appearance for another two days!” He huffed again and crossed his arms.

It was then he noticed it was rather quiet on the Uchiha side, surprised that they stopped making comments and stupid puppy jokes. He glanced over seeing the two whispering amongst each other and having occasional laughs. He narrowed his eyes in their direction. “And what might you two be chatting about? Care to share with the rest of the class?” He quirked an eyebrow at them, his left wolf ear flicked.

Izuna smiled innocently, “Oh it’s nothing! You wouldn’t be interested, so I take it you’re heading into the market square to gather your ingredients?” He asked him sweetly, since he only somewhat heard Tobirama’s plans in between chatting with Madara.

Tobirama gave the younger Uchiha a suspicious look but nodded finally in confirmation. “That and the forest, there is a particular berry that grows out there that I need, which is the main component.” He explained.

Madara rubbed at his chin in thought. “Interesting.” He murmured and Tobirama glared yet again.

He didn’t dwell on the reason why these two would suddenly be so interested in his plans but shrugged them off, he had more things to worry about.

“Well anyways, I’m off.” He announced to them as he then swatted his brother’s hand away that was making its way to his ears, causing him to whimper in sadness. 

“No.” He huffed at him before hurrying out of the office.

Hashirama watched his brother’s retreating back in sadness then turned to his friends. 

Madara and Izuna both stand in unison. “Well we gotta go too! Things to do, people to see!” Izuna said cheerily.

“Wait you’re leaving too, but why? I thought we could finish our conversation?” Hashirama brandishing a look that of a kicked puppy.

Izuna being the one to always put his foot in his mouth. “I mean we got people to see you know! It’s not like we’re going after Tobira- _mmph!_ ” his sentence was silenced as Madara shoved a hand in his face.

“Yes people to see!! So sorry Hashirama, we can talk later besides you have paperwork to finish and I also promised a one-on-one spar with my brother here.” He smiled to his friend and pulled Izuna into a headlock in a show of “brotherly horseplay” but really was using it as an excuse to squeeze the life out of his brother for almost giving them away.

“Oh- alright. Have fun then.” He waved them off as Madara still had Izuna in his grip, dragging him out. 

Once they were out of the office he let his brother go and gave him a solid smack upside the head. 

“Ow! _Aniki!_ he whined.

“You know what that was for, now let’s go find us a Senju.” He huffed as he walked, Izuna pitifully rubbed at the back of his head, following.

-

Tobirama busied himself getting all the needed ingredients on his list from the market area. He tried his best to ignore all the glances in his direction, as well as all the little kids who would point and alert their parents of his predicament but would be pulled along by their mother or father and quietly scolded.

He sighed as he finished up the last of list, glad to be ready to get out the busy streets and away from prying eyes. 

He could feel the presence of some very familiar chakra but chose to ignore it, looks like those two weren’t done poking fun at him for the day he guesses.

He made his way out of the main area, using his Hirashin finally to transport himself to his marked point in the forest. He knew that those Uchiha would be right behind and give or take would be here in another twenty minutes. 

After searching out the correct berry shrub, he crouched to it and started picking them and placing them in the basket he brought along, humming to himself when he felt the suddenly flickers of the two Uchiha brothers’ chakra. 

“If you were trying to sneak up on me, you have to do a much better job than that.” He deadpanned, his back was still turned to them, never stopping his motion of gathering the berries and putting them into the basket.

The two shadows of his former enemies poured over him as he then stopped his picking, really annoyed by how they loomed over him. 

He turned to glance at the two of them who were standing there watching him with grins. He rolled his eyes, knowing they were getting a good eyeful of his particular issue yet again.

“If you want to stare at me like I’m a part of some circus show, the least you could do is help me pick the berries.” He huffed at them before turning back to his task and saying no more. 

He wasn’t really paying attention to them now, yes they were his former enemies and he always has somewhat of a guard up at all times around them (force of habit) but he’s learn to not be aware of their every move at every second of the day for it is exhausting if they aren’t being actively perceived as a threat. So he really wasn’t expecting to have a hand suddenly reach out, grasp his tail and yank. 

He gasped out in shock and pleasure, falling face first into the grass, he turned to look over his shoulder finally, seeing Izuna with a good grip on his tail.

“Hey! what’s the big idea?! He groaned out as Izuna’s hand tightened on his tail. Fuck and it felt good. He buried his face in his arm to muffle the moan that escaped.

“Hah! You were right Aniki! He’s super sensitive here!” The younger Uchiha cheered as he tested just _how_ sensitive it was by twisting and pulling on it. He then dipped his hands further down, reaching for the base.

“I remember Hashirama reaching here, and the lovely sound you made, let’s see if we can hear it again!” He grinned as he gripped the base roughly, Tobirama arching right into the grip, yelping out in pleasure, his hands gripping at the grass below him. Oh god.

It was like electricity jolting from his tail straight to his dick, and now it was hard and straining in his pants and oh he was so tempted to reach down there and touch himself but-

“Looks like we found a weak spot.” Madara chuckled as he crouched down on the right side of where Tobirama’s head was positioned.

Tobirama managed a huff at him. “Oh so is that it? You followed me all the way out here to grab my tail? Really?” He huffed out again which turned into a whine as Izuna twisted his tail for the umpteenth time.

“Oh no, well that was a part of it, but we just wanted to see how far we could push you. From what I can tell, you’re really enjoying Izuna’s hands on you.” He grinned as Tobirama blushed and turned his head away.

“Oh come on, Senju! Don’t you want to play?” He asked as he held onto the tail, stroking it steadily and causing Tobirama to whimper softly. Madara looking at him curiously and reaching down to carefully scratch between his ears, gauging Tobirama’s reaction.

He was about to protest the touch but couldn’t bring himself to say anything as the fingers carded through his hair and settled between his ears to lightly scratch. He hummed and leaned into it automatically, Madara smiling at the reaction.

“Mm, looks like you enjoy this too.” He hummed, his sharingan whirling to life to capture this moment. 

With the combination of scratches on his ears and the tail stroking, it was starting to do a number on him, pulling loud moans and whines from his throat, noises he didn’t think he’d be capable of producing.

_”Don’t stop.”_

Tobirama suddenly demanded, both brothers looked at each other not expecting that but both breaking out into low chuckles.

Madara pulled his fingers away, much to Tobirama’s protest, Izuna also releasing his tail. He groaned at the sudden loss of sensations, he was so close and they just had to decide to stop then when he wanted it the most.

“Don’t pout little puppy, we don’t want you getting too ahead of yourself. The fun is just starting.” Madara murmured as Izuna pulled Tobirama backwards, holding him so that he was now sitting in the younger Uchiha’s lap. Madara seated himself in front of Tobirama, reaching out and caressing his cheek softly.

Tobirama was surprised at himself, normally in any other situation he would have ended these two, produced a whirlpool and turn them into a couple of drowned rats, but he couldn’t. He needed their touches and caresses so badly. He knew it must have something to do with his new biology that came along with this clusterfuck that was this half transformation, and now he had no choice, he wanted it so badly now.

“Please. I can’t take it, just _do something already._ ” He begged them, his ass wiggling against Izuna’s lap, feeling the hardening member there only made him grind down more, seeking some friction but was halted as Izuna yanked on his tail, making him yelp and fall a bit forwards enough that Madara gripped his chin to hold him still for a deep kiss.

Tobirama gasped into it, licking into his mouth hungrily for more and not being very mindful of his very present fangs, not until the other man suddenly pulled back with a soft grunt. Then was when he noticed he nicked Madara’s bottom lip with his fang in overeagerness.

“Oh, I apologize- I didn’t mean to-“ a gloved finger placed to his lips to quiet his apology. 

“It’s fine, I think it’s rather hot, seeing you lose yourself like this.” He used his other finger to wipe away the drops of blood on his lip, before going to give Tobirama one last kiss, then pulling away.

Izuna was busying himself, slipping his hands under Tobirama’s shirt, his fingers exploring the hardened muscles and well defined abs that the man had developed over the years of intense training. He then snuck a hand up to tweak at one of his nipples causing him to buck in his lap. 

“Oh? Sensitive there too are we?” Izuna teased.

“O-Of course I am, human’s nipples t-tend to be- _hah!_ ” He gasped loudly.

“Oh, did I cut you off?” Izuna smirked slyly, his finger had found its way beneath his waistband and into his ass crack while he had been speaking, stroking it lightly there. Tobirama gasping again as he continued.

“Bastard.” He huffed.

Izuna also had his sharingan activated, capturing every detail, so it can be saved for later use. 

“So how about you be a good little puppy and let me fuck you, huh? I bet Madara would enjoy seeing that.” He purred into the young Senju’s ear, making him shiver.

He could only manage a nod before his legs were being lifted by Madara and his pants were swiftly pulled off along with his underwear, leaving his hard and leaking member on display and him feeling very much exposed.

Next thing he knew, he was being pushed forward, falling gracelessly face first into Madara’s lap while his ass was in the air, feeling Izuna shifting behind him and getting into a kneeling position. He then felt something wet and warm lap at his entrance and in sudden realization he spluttered into Madara’s lap, feeling mortified as Izuna rimmed him.

Madara chuckled as he ran his hand through Tobirama’s hair before using both hands to grip at his wolf ears, tugging them to get the man’s attention. 

Tobirama yipped a bit as he rose his head, his red eyes searing into Madara’s. “Now now, you have other things to focus on than just Izuna eating you out.” He hummed as he undid his obi and shifted his clothes enough for his cock to spring free, directly into the Senju’s face.

He blushed brightly enough that his facial tattoos practically went invisible under the coloring, as his eyes settled on the enormous member. The tip glistened with precome, some trickling from the head and trailing the shaft. It looked very intimidating.

“What’s the matter To-bi-ra-ma? Afraid? Don’t worry you don’t have to suck it, I’m not insane, you’ve got a serious pair of fangs on you and I very much do not want my dick bitten off, but I wouldn’t mind a few licks and kisses and a handjob if you don’t mind.” He hummed. He really wished Tobirama wasn’t sporting such gnarly fangs, he wanted more than anything to choke the man on his cock, the one time he could finally shut him up nice and good.

Tobirama licked as his lip before tentatively reaching out and wrapping his hand around the shaft, the grip making Madara sigh softly as he relaxed into it. He began stroking a few times, leaning down and kissing the tip softly, letting his tongue dart out to lap at the precome settled there. 

It wasn’t his first time doing this. Through the years he’s had a handful of partners, both male and female and was confident enough to say that he knows what he’s doing, it was just well- _it was Madara and Izuna._ He never expected to bed these two. Don’t get him wrong they were down right irritating and boiled his blood to no end but they were also so _infuriatingly attractive._

And he could not deny that there were more than one occasion where he’s fantasized about what it would be like if they were to bed each other. 

Madara’s breathing sped up as he watched the younger man take care of him, his hand still buried in his hair, stroking and caressing, and breaking to take a turn at rubbing at the ears, occasionally dipping a finger into the opening of the ear and wiggling it around which made the ears flick and twitch in response.

He smiled, he honestly loved this, making him wish the Senju could stay this way, he could play with him all day, not to mention the things they could get up to on a regular basis.

He inhaled sharply and broke from his thoughts as Tobirama started licked enthusiastically at his shaft, letting his tongue catch along the underside of his cock and brush along the tip of his cock slowly as Tobirama was giving him quite a look that made Madara melt.

“Fuck, if you keep this up I just might risk taking that mouth.” He gripped his hair and pulled him away from his cock. 

Izuna was busy licking and kissing Tobirama’s hole and pulled away after a while, reaching into his pockets and procuring a small oil bottle, squirting a good amount onto his fingers and slowly reaching and pushing one finger at Tobirama’s entrance causing the man to arch his back and into the touch.

Izuna chuckled, making quick work to open him up, adding fingers as he went. Finally he seemed stretched enough, he reached down and undid his obi, letting his robes fall away, and moved to free his cock.

“So Aniki! I’m getting first ride.” He smirked over Tobirama at his brother before lining up and pushing into Tobirama rather roughly, also grabbing onto his tail for support. 

Tobirama cried out in pleasure as he was filled, meanwhile Madara lifted Tobirama by the hair and lifted him enough from the ground that he was able to slide under him, his face now lined up with Tobirama’s cock and vice versa for Tobirama.

“Fuck! You’re so tight, I could do this all day, should have done this ages ago if I’m gonna be honest.” Izuna breathed as he started a quick and brutal pace that had the Senju jerking forward with every rough thrust.

“W-well nothing was stopping you, not m-my fault you Uchiha are so spineless and- _gah!_ ” Izuna huffed and yanked at his tail roughly.

“Why not just be a good puppy and take the cock that’s given to you hm?” Izuna hummed as he fucked him mercilessly while Madara was taking his time admiring Tobirama’s well sculpted cock, reaching up and running a gloved hand along it before leaning up and licking the tip then sucking on the head, knowing it would drive the other crazy. And he was right, as Tobirama practically jolted, bucking his hips downward, seeking more of Madara’s warm and wet mouth.

“Fuck. Just, stop teasing-“ he was begging the older Uchiha now as he just wanted to bury his member into the man’s throat at this point. Meanwhile giving some kisses here and there to Madara’s cock that sit against his cheek.

“Aw he’s begging.” Izuna smiled, and Madara decided to not torture him and simply sucked the member down, bobbing his head slowly as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the member. Tobirama gasped and thanked whatever deity up there that he was blessed to experience something as amazing as this. He moaned and keened as he enjoyed both sensations. 

So close. So, so close. He was ready to burst, bucking against Madara’s face enough that balls brush against the man’s face as well, and then alternating, pushing his ass back to meet the thrusts of Izuna on his long cock, as it hit his prostate in just the right places.

Oh god, he was gonna blow, right about-

Madara dropped Tobirama from his mouth and shimmied from under him. Izuna slowed down his pace suddenly, rocking into him slowly and tenderly. 

He huffed thinking they really were planning to use this as some torture, holding his orgasm prisoner.

He then shivered as he felt something curl and wrap along the base of his cock.

He looked down between himself, seeing a very clear and apparent ring of blue chakra there. “What?” He blurted, honestly confused at first then it finally hit him as to what the purpose behind it was, making him groan as he rolled his eyes.

He looked up to Madara. “Really? A cock ring? So classy.” He huffed as Izuna still continued fucking, going much faster now that he knew Tobirama won’t be coming anytime soon. 

He took the opportunity of Tobirama being distracted, pulling the man backwards suddenly as he sat on the ground, holding him down onto his cock now, pulling a surprised yelp from him due to the new position.

Tobirama gasped as he was held in the younger’s lap, his thighs being gripped as he was being lifted and slammed back down onto the cock beneath, crying out as it was relentlessly slammed into his prostate.

The cries of pleasure really were doing it for Izuna to the point that he sped up more, chasing the orgasm he was feeling starting to blur the edges of his self control, he started pounding viciously until finally emptying out in Tobirama. 

“Oh fuck! What a ride.” He exhaled as he nudged Tobirama forward to rest against the ground front first, standing up and tucking away his member, righting his clothes and smirking.

Tobirama laid there panting into the dirt, still very hard and aching as he tried to catch himself, he knew his ass would be sore in the morning and possibly the days after. He sighed as he tried to compose himself, but not given much time as his tail was yanked and he was dragged backwards, Madara’s hands moving to settled on his hips, “Now it’s my turn.” He grinned down at him before pushing his cock in.

He gasped as Madara slammed him hard, his cock wasn’t as long as Izuna’s by the feeling of it inside him but it was indeed thicker, stretching him more. 

He gripped the grass tightly as Madara smashed into him, the sound of skin on skin echoing loudly into the opening. Izuna watched on from the sidelines, biting his lip as he enjoyed watching the normally very composed and stoic of the Senju brothers crumble under the onslaught of pleasure. He watched his brother yank and pull on his tail harshly enough to draw the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard. Oh they definitely had to do this again.

Madara felt himself getting closer, looking down at the man below him who has his head bent between his shoulder and baring the brunt of a big cock up his ass. He then pulled out and spun him onto his back quickly, pushing back into him and undoing the chakra ring from his member before pulling the Senju’s legs up and over his shoulders.

Tobirama panicked slightly as he was manhandled to lay on his back, now looking up at Madara who shoved his legs onto his shoulders, his cock now at a much deeper angle than it was before. 

“Sorry about the sudden change of scenery for you, but I just _could not_ miss the opportunity of seeing the one and only Tobirama Senju’s orgasm face.” He chuckled as he saw Tobirama’s mouth open ready to retort but quickly slammed into him to cut that off, causing him to yelp and his head to fall back onto the ground as he lay boneless and at the mercy of Madara’s punishing thrusting.

He held his legs and pounded him until the Senju went stupid, if the babbling and incoherent noises that the other was making were any indication to that.

He leaned down and finished with a fast and sharp pace, gasping and sliding his hands into the short silver strands and tugging softly as he felt his orgasm pouring over himself, grunting softly as he emptied into the man, then let out a strangled gasp as his hole clenched around him, accepting every ounce of release. Looking into the man’s eyes as he was in throes of passion and a mind blowing orgasm, he smiled seeing that he had a front row seat to it all.

Madara pulled back from him as they both finally came down, seeing the streaks of come that decorated the younger man’s lower abdomen area, none managed to make its way onto Tobirama’s black shirt which when he thought about now, they never removed, but didn’t matter because he thought it was rather hot to fuck some who was clothed from the waist up, so it was still a win in his book.

He slowly removed his softened cock from him and sat back to look at the handiwork. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the dark hickey on the left side Tobirama’s neck. Huh. He must of bit on and sucked at him in the heat of their orgasm but didn’t realize. Oops. Hopefully Hashirama won’t see that. The last thing he wanted was his brother to murder them because they decided to violate his precious innocent baby brother, when there really was nothing innocent about him.

Izuna scooted himself along to sit next to his brother, “So, do you think Hashirama will kill us? Because I just know he’ll find out.” He bit his lip as his eyes raked over Tobirama’s spent and boneless form.

“Yes.” He heard but it did not come from Madara’s mouth, but instead from Tobirama who still laid there.

“Anija will know, we did it in the forest, and surely the trees will whisper our deeds back to him.” He said tiredly. “I’m not worried though, but then again I won’t be the one he’ll want to rip apart.” He smirked to himself as he slowly sat up onto his elbows to glance at his two lovers who grumbled to themselves knowing their fate was sealed.

“Hey, but it was worth it wasn’t it?” He quirked an eyebrow at the two and after they both exchange a glance to each other they smirked at him and nodded in unison.

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter🔥](https://mobile.twitter.com/juniorstxrk)
> 
> [My Tumblr✨](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/juniorstxrk)


End file.
